


A dream is a wish your heart makes

by unputomicro



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unputomicro/pseuds/unputomicro
Summary: La vida de Raquel Murillo era un desastre. Una relación rota y llena de malos tratos, un predictor positivo, un nuevo trabajo y una vida en Madrid por construir. Llega ilusionada a su nuevo destino para incorporarse a la plantilla de un instituto, pero no espera encontrarse allí al hombre al que le había confesado sus miserias el sábado anterior en un bar.El High-School teachers AU que jamás pensé escribir, pero aquí está.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. When Will My Life Begin?

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todas! 
> 
> He decidido publicar esta historia aquí también, pese a que, lamentablemente, no tengo el tiempo necesario para poder ir traduciéndola. Quién sabe si, quizás, cuando la acabe. Pero en un principio, será en castellano. Confío en que aquellas que no lo entendéis, podáis usar el navegador para traducir. Por favor, cualquier duda o problema que se os presente, podéis contactar conmigo. Sé que este sitio es principalmente para fics en inglés, pero quiero darle una oportunidad. 
> 
> Además, me gustaría avisaros de que se van a tratar temas de abusos sexuales y de aborto, tanto en este capítulo como en los siguientes. Por supuesto, todo desde una óptica de lo más respetuosa y feminista, defendiendo el derecho a decidir que todas las mujeres deberíamos tener sobre nuestros propios cuerpos. Sigamos en la lucha.
> 
> Después de todo eso y para todas aquellas a las que os apetezca sumergiros en este lío conmigo, bienvenidas. Como habéis visto, el título de la historia es de un tema de la película de Cenicienta, "A dream is a wish your heart makes", una de mis canciones favoritas de Disney. De la misma forma, cada capítulo llevará el título de una canción de alguna de estas películas.
> 
> Gracias siempre por leer. Vamos con ello.

Era sábado por la noche y Raquel Murillo había llegado esa misma mañana al que iba a ser su nuevo hogar por tiempo limitado: Madrid. Había terminado su primer paseo por las grandes calles desconocidas en un bar del centro que no estaba muy concurrido. Necesitaba descansar tras haber pasado la tarde colocando en su nuevo piso algunas de las cajas de mudanza que había traído desde San Sebastián. En realidad, no era más que lo imprescindible: una maleta llena de ropa, los cuatro productos esenciales de aseo diarios, dos pares de botines y unas deportivas. Además de sus libros, claro. Nunca pensó que aceptaría un trabajo sin saber bien la fecha en la que estaría de vuelta en casa, pero en ese momento, huir sin mirar atrás le había parecido una buena idea. La excusa perfecta para dejar su vida en pausa durante unos meses y poner en orden su cabeza. El día anterior había recibido la llamada de un instituto de Madrid en el que le ofrecían trabajo como profesora de lengua para cubrir una sustitución. Como el motivo era una baja por enfermedad, no habían podido orientarle sobre la fecha de reincorporación del titular de esa plaza. Eso significaba que se marchaba de su casa, de su vida, sin saber cuándo iba a volver. Pese a la enorme incertidumbre y el poco tiempo de antelación, Raquel no dudó un instante y aceptó.

El lenguaje siempre había sido su pasión y, desde que tenía uso de razón, un libro la acompañaba en la vida. Por tanto, cuando tuvo que elegir qué camino tomar en la universidad, no lo dudó: filología hispánica. Tras algunos años trabajando en editoriales, como correctora de textos e incluso con algún proyecto de edición capitaneado por ella, había decidido probar suerte en aquello que realmente quería hacer en la vida; enseñar. Pero, lamentablemente, los exámenes de oposición nunca fueron la forma más eficaz de detectar a los mejores docentes, por lo que Raquel estuvo varios meses haciendo exámenes a lo largo y ancho del país sin descuidar su trabajo, intentando optar a una plaza fija en la que poder enseñar a las futuras generaciones lo vital que resulta comprender aquello que otros escribieron antes de que ellos llegasen.

Hacía más de 9 meses que había hecho el examen de Madrid, sin mucha más pretensión que cualquier otro hecho con anterioridad. Por tanto, no esperaba esa llamada. Nunca la esperó. Hasta el jueves, Raquel no se había molestado tan siquiera en comprobar cómo avanzaban las listas de espera de las plazas, pues el lunes siguiente comenzarían las clases y asumió que todas las vacantes estarían cubiertas ya. Sin embargo, el viernes sonó el teléfono, como si el grito de auxilio que llevaba lanzando al universo hubiera encontrado un canal de comunicación disponible. Había avisado en el trabajo y se había cogido todos los días de vacaciones que le debían en la editorial, en total un mes y medio. Así, del viernes al sábado por la mañana había estado lista para salir temporalmente de su casa. Había tenido tiempo, incluso, para mandar a Alberto a tomar por culo por vez número veinte en las últimas tres semanas.

El bar en el que estaba se llamaba Hanoi, según anunciaba la serigrafía de las servilletas apiladas en el dispensador de la barra, donde ella estaba sentada. Hubiera dicho que era un sitio relativamente tranquilo para las once de la noche que eran, si no fuera por un grupo de amigos que había entrado haría poco más de media hora. Eran bastante ruidosos, aunque Raquel decidió que le caían bien. Le recordaban a su pandilla de San Sebastián, a las noches interminables de cervezas con Suárez y Ángel pero, sobre todo, a su grandísima amiga Mónica. Vio cómo se abrazaban un par de chicas del grupo alzando sus copas al aire, ambas de pelo negro, una más alta que la otra, y deseó poder estar al lado de sus rizos favoritos justo en ese momento, en el que había confirmado sus peores temores hacía escasas horas. Raquel estaba bloqueada. No podía pensar, ni mucho menos había sido capaz de redactar un WhatsApp en el que contarle a su amiga lo que pasaba. Y eso que Mónica llevaba unos días insistiendo en preguntarle si había algo que marchase mal, como si realmente fuera capaz de sentir cuando Raquel estaba preocupada. Ella lo había negado todas las veces, desechando a lo más profundo de su mente la pregunta que se hacía cada mañana al levantarse.

_¿Y si...? No, seguro que no_.

Pero no había podido comenzar su nueva vida en Madrid arrastrando la duda que llevaba lastrándola las últimas semanas. Así que esa misma tarde había decidido salir de dudas. El resultado, un sí rotundo. Dos veces sí.

Recordó cómo Mónica le había ayudado esa misma mañana a meter las cajas y maletas en su viejo coche y, con una palmada en el trasero, le había dicho que no fuese dramática al verla derramando alguna que otra lágrima antes de subirse al coche. En ese momento, Raquel había sopesado la posibilidad de contárselo, pero la había desestimado de inmediato. Bastante shock le había producido ya el hecho de que Raquel saliese corriendo de allí por un trabajo que no sabía cuánto iba a durar. No podía preocuparla con más cosas. Mónica sabía casi todos los entresijos de su tormentosa y extinta relación con Alberto y, por tanto, era capaz de entender que Raquel necesitase alejarse de todo, aunque eso la incluyese a ella. No podía contarle en el momento de subirse al coche, con lagrimones cayéndole de los ojos, que llevaba casi dos semanas de retraso en la regla, porque bien sabía ella que Mónica no la iba a dejar salir del País Vasco por mucha plaza de profesorado en Madrid que tuviera.

Se giró en el pequeño taburete en el que estaba sentada para volver a mirar a ese par de amigas que bebían y hablaban animadas, creando su propio mundo dentro del grupo de amigos y que, en ese momento, estaban partiéndose de risa por algún comentario de una de ellas. La más alta era delgada, con rasgos marcados y una nariz tremendamente inusual pero que, a juicio de Raquel, no podía ser más bonita. La otra se daba un aire a Mia Wallace, de Pulp Fiction, aunque probablemente eso fuese más culpa del corte de pelo que de sus rasgos. Cuando volvió a girar en el taburete para pedirse otra consumición, reparó en que, al lado de ella, estaba ahora mismo uno de los hombres de ese mismo grupo de amigos. En su opinión, era el que menos pegaba con esa gente: iba vestido con una americana con coderas, pantalones de traje y zapatos de vestir. Su postura recta pero afable le otorgaba cierto aire de superioridad, como si impusiese respeto. El pelo negro, algo alocado, terminaba en una barba espesa pero cuidada. Raquel reparó en los ojos del extraño, rasgados y cubiertos por unas gafas de pasta negra, que estaban ahora fijos en ella. Raquel le sonrió, sintiéndose otra vez como una niña de quince años a la que un profesor acababa de pillar in-fraganti mirando embobada por la ventana de clase. No obstante, a Raquel nunca le había parecido tan guapo un profesor suyo y, sin duda, este hombre le resultaba bastante atractivo.

— Perdona el escándalo. —El hombre se dirigió a ella con una media sonrisa mientras se recolocaba las gafas, en un gesto más parecido a un tic que a una necesidad real, y sus ojos se desplazaban desde ella hasta su grupo de amigos, que ahora entonaba a voz en grito la melodía de algo que Raquel relacionaba con el fútbol—. Ha ganado el Atleti y llevan bebiendo desde las seis de la tarde. Ya no sé qué hacer para que se vaya cada uno a su casa.

— ¿Sois muy aficionados al fútbol?

— Para nada. Creo que es el primer partido que esos dos de ahí, mi hermano Andrés y Martín, el que está a su lado, han visto en su vida. — Ella rio cuando él gesticuló hacia los dos hombres, que ahora charlaban animados con el par de chicas que ella había estado observando antes—. Estamos de fiesta de despedida de verano. El lunes empezamos las clases.

— ¿Sois compañeros de...? —Raquel observó al hombre y, aunque era cierto que se conservaba estupendamente, los treinta y cinco los había cumplido ya. Demasiado mayor para seguir asistiendo a clase como alumno.

— Trabajo. He dicho clases porque... Somos profesores. — Gesticuló al camarero para que le pusiera otra copa de lo mismo que estaba bebiendo hasta ahora, pero pronto volvió a depositar sus ojos en ella—. Sergio Marquina, profesor de historia.

— Raquel Murillo, editora. — Estrechó la mano que el hombre le ofrecía mientras pensaba en las posibilidades de que todo ese grupo de profesores, ahora borrachos, fuesen sus compañeros de trabajo a partir del lunes. Raquel era una mujer de letras, siempre lo había sido, pero hasta para ella fue evidente que la probabilidad de ocurrencia de ese suceso era muy cercana a cero. — ¿Os emborracháis antes de empezar el curso? ¿Tan duro es?

— Ni te lo imaginas. — El hombre emitió una carcajada, que hizo que sus ojos se achinasen aún más y , también, que un cosquilleo se desplazase por el vientre de Raquel, que pensó que era bastante mono—. Aunque yo no bebo, alguien tiene que asegurarse de que llegan a su casa.

— ¿Y eso no es cerveza? —Ella señaló con la cabeza la copa casi vacía que él tenía en la mano y reparó en las bonitas manos de aquel desconocido, con dedos perfectamente proporcionados y masculinos, salpicados de vello aquí y allá, con alguna vena enfatizando el contraste entre la palma y el dorso.

— Sin alcohol.

Observó cómo, de nuevo, se achinaban los ojos del desconocido al elevar la copa en un gesto de brindis hacia ella, mientras sonreía. Le pareció amable y algo ecléctico con ese traje que, puesto en cualquier otra persona, podría clasificarse como vestimenta de abuelo. Pero a él le quedaba francamente bien. Raquel se pasó las manos por los mechones delanteros del pelo, prendiéndolo tras las orejas, en un intento de estar presentable. Era posible que también le pareciese guapo, pero no se iba a centrar en eso. Bastante tenía ella encima ya.

— ¿Y tú? Un sábado noche de locura bebiendo... ¿Eso era un zumo? — Le cuestionó él, señalando el vaso de tubo vacío que Raquel acunaba entre las manos.

— De melocotón.

Asintió ella mientras bajaba la mirada, recordando de pronto que no había sido capaz de tomarse una cerveza tras el resultado de los dos predictor que se había hecho hacía unas horas. Ante las cejas elevadas de él, Raquel pensó en mentirle; decirle que era abstemia o que hace años fue alcohólica y, ahora, no podía ni oler el alcohol. Pero no conocía a ese tal Sergio Marquina de nada y era muy probable que no volviera a verle en su vida. Es difícil volver a cruzarse en una ciudad tan grande como esta. Así que, simplemente, le contó todo aquello que no había podido contarle a ninguna de las personas a las que más quería.

— Me he enterado hace cuatro horas de que estoy embarazada de mi ex, que es un absoluto cabrón. Acabo de llegar a Madrid, el lunes empiezo en un trabajo nuevo, y estoy sola y acojonada. Me sentía tan mal en el piso al que he llegado hoy, que, por cierto, tenía la cocina llena de hormigas, que he tenido que salir a andar y he acabado en este bar. Es probable que ahora no sepa volver al piso y tenga que poner la aplicación de mapas del móvil, esa que tiene la voz tan repelente... Y me he quedado mirando a tus amigas porque me han recordado a mi mejor amiga, Mónica, y a mí.

Raquel decidió no contarle más allá, no hablarle de que le habían dado plaza en un instituto allí para dar clases de lengua, algo que amaba, pero no sabía si se le iba a dar bien enseñar y estaba asustada. No le habló a aquel desconocido del bofetón que le dio Alberto el último día que estuvo en la casa que compartieron durante años en San Sebastián, cuando ella había dado por finalizada de una vez su relación. No se vio con fuerzas para decirle que de esto hacía más de un mes, pero que aún le quemaba la inexistente marca de los dedos en la mejilla. No le contó que la tiró al suelo, le subió el vestido y se metió dentro de ella porque era un desgraciado desequilibrado al que le ponían la violencia y los gritos. Esa noche, en aquel bar del centro de Madrid, no le contó a Sergio Marquina que tenía un moretón en la cadera izquierda de lo fuerte que la había agarrado al correrse en ella y que, cuatro semanas después, aquel maldito predictor había dado positivo.

Sergio la miraba con estupefacción y algo que Raquel identificó como pena. Sí, eso era. Daba pena, contándole a un extraño sus problemas como si le interesasen.

— Raquel, joder, yo... Lo siento.— Sergio se dio la vuelta, mirando por un segundo a sus amigos, antes de volver los ojos a la mujer que acababa de arrancarse la piel delante de él, el tío más incompetente en cuanto a sentimientos del mundo. Lamentó la mala elección que aquella desconocida había hecho, aunque no sabía bien por qué él mismo se había acercado a hablar con aquella mujer de ojos tristes que miraba a sus amigas con añoranza.— Si necesitas que te ayude a... No sé. Lo que sea.

— No me conoces. — Ella le miró serena a los ojos mientras descendía del taburete, cogiendo la fina chaqueta de punto que llevaba en sus manos y colgándose el bolso del hombro.— Perdóname por contarte todo esto, yo... No debería. Lo siento. Debes pensar que soy una persona muy extraña. Es posible que lo sea.

— Yo no he dicho eso. En serio, si necesitas, yo qué se... Un guardaespaldas con gafas. Estoy aquí.

Ella rio mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y susurró un gracias que no supo bien si él llegó a escuchar. Se alejó de Sergio, que aún estaba recostado en la barra y se despidió de él con un gesto simple, alzando la mano.

— Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos por aquí. — Enredó su dedo índice en el mechón rubio que le caía otra vez por la frente, colocándolo detrás de la oreja.— O no, porque supongo que Madrid es tan grande que no te encuentras a la gente así como así. En fin, adiós.

— ¿Quieres que te apunte mi teléfono? Por si necesitas algo. No sé.

— Mejor lo dejamos así, ¿no crees? — Se cambió la chaqueta de mano, nerviosa, mientras sacaba el móvil del bolso para abrir la aplicación de mapas y poner la dirección de su nueva casa.— Yo... Tengo muchas cosas que poner en orden.

Él asintió segundos antes de verla salir del bar, empujando la puerta con soltura y pensó que ese debía ser uno de esos encuentros memorables que alguno de sus amigos solían contarle que sucedían en los bares. A él jamás le había pasado algo así. Hasta esa noche, Sergio Marquina nunca había hablado con nadie desconocido en un bar, mucho menos por voluntad propia. Era probable que cualquiera pensase que él contaría después ese encuentro como algo raro, como ese día en el que una mujer desconocida le contó su vida y sus problemas sin venir a cuento. Pero la calidez y la emoción de los ojos de esa tal Raquel le habían calado hasta los huesos. Receloso de ese secreto ajeno, de esa confianza plena, decidió que guardaría ese encuentro como agradable y que, probablemente, volvería a ese bar en unos días con la esperanza de volverla a ver.

Raquel.

Raquel, editora, que le había considerado digno de ver un trocito de su intimidad.

Raquel, con su vulnerabilidad como bandera.

Poco sabía Sergio Marquina que, más que en el recuerdo, a partir del lunes iba a tener a Raquel Murillo presente en su vida cinco días por semana.


	2. Part Of Your World

Sergio Marquina caminaba entusiasmado por el largo pasillo del instituto que conectaba el hall de entrada con la sala de profesores. Las paredes de azulejo blancas con una maltrecha cenefa azul en la parte inferior le daban la bienvenida. A cualquiera le parecerían deprimentes esos pasillos anchos, con un tono casi hospitalario y lúgubre, pero la realidad era que a él le resultaban de lo más agradables: volver a cruzarlos significaba que por fin había llegado el ansiado comienzo de curso. Eran las 7:35h de la mañana y, tras una breve charla con el conserje, el Señor Torres, en la que éste le había contado que había sido abuelo de otro niño, se disponía a reencontrarse con sus compañeros.

Abrió la sala de profesores y se fijó en la enorme cantidad de dulces repartidos por la mesa de reuniones que reinaba en el centro de la estancia. Croissants, galletas, napolitanas,... Siempre era así el primer día: todo el mundo traía algo para intentar dulcificar el comienzo del período escolar. Sergio no comprendía bien esta incoherente tradición. Se acumulaba tanta comida en un solo día que era imposible que entre todos los que eran consiguieran terminar con ella, por lo que acababa durando toda la semana. Alrededor del tercer día, la mitad de los dulces de hojaldre estaban duros y acababan en la basura. Hacía ya un par de cursos que Sergio preparaba una pequeña nota informativa, que difundía entre sus compañeros en el grupo de Whatsapp que tenían, en la que explicaba los problemas del desperdicio de alimentos y por qué no era sensato que todos llevasen algo al mismo tiempo. También hacía ya un par de cursos que nadie le hacía caso, aunque él no cejaba en su empeño.

— ¡Buenos días, señor Jefe de Estudios! —Ágata le saludó, pasando amigablemente un brazo por la espalda de su amigo, mientras le daba un par de besos en las mejillas—. Como puedes ver, otro año en el que tu plan anti-derroche no ha prosperado. Una pena. Yo he traído las napolitanas de chocolate. Pruébalas, buenísimas.

—Ágata. —Saludó con cariño a su amiga mientras esta le indicaba con un gesto que los dulces que había traído le parecían la mayor delicia del mundo, poniendo morritos y juntándolos con el pulgar y el índice de su mano izquierda.

El siguiente en abrazarle fue Daniel, el profesor de educación física, al que todos cariñosamente llamaban "Denver", porque durante la universidad había disfrutado de una beca deportiva en EEUU y ese era prácticamente el único tema de conversación posible con él, junto con el resultado de cualquier partido, de cualquier equipo y de cualquier deporte. La realidad era que, pese a que Sergio encontraba pocos temas de conversación comunes, sí había desarrollado cierto sentido de protección hacia él, como el que se puede tener hacia un sobrino o un ahijado que, claramente, necesita un guía y algo de protección en la vida. Alrededor de la sala se sucedía una conversación distendida en la que cada uno explicaba qué había traído esa mañana y discutía cuáles eran sus horarios, señalando el mayor o menor atino que la directora había tenido al asignarlos.

— Yo este año he traído jamón. —Abriendo la puerta de la sala que él había cerrado hacía escasos segundos, apareció una mujer pelirroja vestida con un pantalón negro ceñido, acompañado de su inseparable blazer del mismo color y el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, con el flequillo recto adornando sus facciones. Alicia Sierra, directora del centro y profesora de francés.

— ¿Veis? ¡Alguien con criterio! Quitad todas estas guarrerías de mi vista.—Silene Oliveira, encargada del departamento de inglés, se lanzó a abrazar a la recién llegada, con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro. Sergio las observó, reflexionando sobre la extraña naturaleza de la relación entre ambas: no se podía afirmar que fueran amigas, pero curiosamente siempre eran las primeras en aliarse cuando se trataba de batallar contra los demás. Era posible que esa simple sororidad constituyese un vínculo más fuerte que muchas de las amistades de trabajo que existían entre sus compañeros.

— Chst. Antes de que te abalances sobre el jamón, tengo algo que decir.— Levantó el sobre de vacío en el que había traído el jamón sobre su cabeza, para que quedase fuera del alcance de Silene, mientras toda la sala se giraba para mirarla, curiosos ante la noticia que tenía que dar—. Vais a tener suerte, cabrones, porque este año me perdéis de vista antes. ¡Estoy embarazada!

Las expresiones de alegría y los abrazos se sucedieron de inmediato, sepultando a Alicia entre la marabunta que habían formado todos los profesores. Sergio se sorprendió a sí mismo, una vez más, parado en medio de la sala sin saber muy bien cómo comportarse. Hacía más de cinco años que conocía a Alicia y tenían una relación buena. Normal, diría él. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba saber nada de la vida personal del otro, ambos vivían enfocados en su trabajo, que era también su pasión. Compartían el gusto por el orden, por las cosas bien hechas y, por tanto, en estos últimos años que Sergio llevaba de Jefe de Estudios, su relación con Alicia había sido intensa, pero meramente laboral. La realidad era que Sergio no sabía muy bien si estaba casada, tenía novio o había decidido ser madre soltera. Sumido en sus pensamientos y parado en medio de la sala de profesores, se sorprendió pensando en la mujer rubia que había conocido en el Hanoi el sábado. Raquel. Ella también estaba embarazada, pero había algo en la forma en la que se lo había contado que le había hecho entender que ese no era un embarazo deseado. Sergio no se consideraba a sí mismo tan simple como para haber extraído esa conclusión sólo por el hecho de que ella se hubiera referido a su ex-pareja con un insulto, aunque se sentía tan perdido en terrenos emocionales que tampoco se sorprendería si fuese así.

Cuando se hubo disuelto un poco el tumulto, se acercó a su compañera para darle un torpe abrazo y susurrar un "enhorabuena", no sabiendo muy bien dónde colocar las manos en la espalda de ella. Era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de Alicia Sierra y, a decir verdad, no se encontraba nada cómodo. Escuchó cómo Ágata le preguntaba si un tal Germán estaba contento, así que supuso que ese sería su marido. Alicia tenía pinta de ser de las que se casaban, aunque su personalidad fuerte y combativa hacía que Sergio no se pudiese imaginar que esa mujer tuviese un lado tierno, íntimo. Un escalofrío de lo más incómodo le recorrió la espalda; anotó mentalmente no volver, jamás, a pensar en Alicia Sierra como un ser humano con vida amorosa y decidió dejarla en su mente en su versión de directora eficiente de instituto. Ahí, Sergio se manejaba de lo más cómodo con ella.

— Pero, ¿por qué has traído jamón? Pásame el cúter de la mesa, Denver.— Silene le robó el sobre definitivamente de las manos a Alicia y se dispuso a abrirlo, apoyándose en la mesa—. Si tú no puedes comerlo...

— Porque necesito endosarle el marrón de la dirección del centro a alguien en cuanto yo me vaya de baja.— Sus felinos ojos se clavaron en los de Sergio, que seguía parado a su lado, agobiado con esa reunión social improvisada cuando deberían estar aclarando las dudas sobre los horarios, buscando posibles superposiciones de guardias y cuadrando la primera reunión de tutores. Y ahí estaban, perdiendo el tiempo hablando de jamones y bajas de maternidad—. Tengo que suavizar los ánimos. Y os he puesto a todos alguna hora a primera o a última que... Va a escocer, lo sé.

La puerta de la sala se abrió dejando entrar a una mujer con el pelo castaño, de estatura menuda. Parecía agobiada, con media cara tapada por la melena larga y lisa, intentando hacer malabares mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y se pasaba de una mano a otra el bolso y un par de carpetas. Algo en Sergio se activó, su mente rescatando a la mujer del bar del fin de semana de nuevo, sin razón aparente. Le dio rabia no poder apartar ese momento de su cabeza y quiso auto-diagnosticarse un trastorno emocional transitorio limitado a ese par de minutos en el Hanoi en los que una desconocida le había confesado sus miserias. Se maldijo a sí mismo en voz baja mientras se acomodaba en una de las sillas que rodeaban la larga mesa de reuniones; nunca antes un encuentro con nadie, mujer u hombre, le había dejado tan tocado. Y ahora se planteaba si esa mujer que acababa de entrar por la puerta podía ser ella, aunque él bien sabía que no era posible. Raquel, la mujer del bar, le había dicho que era editora. Estaba seguro. Había repasado mentalmente esa conversación más veces de las que le gustaría admitir.

Volvió a mirarla, estudiándola casi en detalle y, sin lugar a dudas, el pelo era bastante similar, aunque bien es cierto que lo más probable era que un alto porcentaje de mujeres entre los 30 y los 40 años llevase el pelo de esa forma. Sergio supuso que, si él tuviera algún conocimiento más sobre moda y tendencias, sabría cómo se llamaban esos reflejos rubios que avivaban su pelo, dándole brillo y luz. Pero no los tenía, así que se limitó a admirar cómo la luz de los halógenos del techo se reflejaba en su melena. Bajó un poco más los ojos, apreciando una camisa de cuadros de alguna talla más que la que debía usar normalmente sobre un jersey fino blanco de cuello alto ajustado y unos vaqueros que abrazaban bien su cuerpo. La recién llegada tenía un cuerpo bonito. Sergio no era soez, mucho menos atrevido, pero sus ojos repararon en el trasero cubierto por la tela vaquera durante algunos segundos. Cuando ella dejó de pelear con sus pertenencias, girándose con una sonrisa para mirar al resto de compañeros con los que iría a compartir aventura, Sergio se sobresaltó, dando un pequeño respingo en la silla. Era ella. La mujer del Hanoi. Era Raquel.

________.

Raquel no era capaz de soportarse a sí misma de los nervios que tenía. Estaba luchando por que la carpeta que contenía los papeles que la directora, una tal Alicia, le había pedido para hacer efectivo su contrato, y el bolso no se cayesen en un intento por quitarse la chaqueta mientras abría la puerta. Reconocía que no había sido su mejor decisión y que era posible que hubiese sido mejor esperar a estar dentro de la sala para despojarse de la prenda de abrigo, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para ser capaz de ser coherente y tenía muchísimo calor. Sabía perfectamente que el calor era producto de los nervios, pero ser consciente se ello no rebajaba la temperatura. Por fin iba a poder cumplir su sueño de dar clase y estaba tan feliz como una niña con un juguete nuevo. Consiguió plegar la chaqueta sobre sí misma y dejarla caer en su antebrazo, que ya cargaba con el bolso y la carpeta. Usó la mano libre para cerrar la puerta tras de sí e, inmediatamente después, recolocarse el pelo que le impedía ver bien a los que estaban en la sala. Estaba nerviosa y quería causar buena impresión. Se dio cuenta de que muchos de ellos seguían inmersos en sus propias conversaciones, sin haber reparado en que alguien más se había incorporado. Menos mal. Eso significaba que no había dado mucho el espectáculo con su entrada triunfal. Reparó en la mujer pelirroja que se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa y, en cuanto escuchó su voz preguntándole si era Raquel, con esa cadencia dulce y melódica que había captado a la primera en su conversación por teléfono, la identificó como Alicia, la directora del centro.

— Soy Raquel Murillo, sí. Alicia, ¿verdad?

— La misma. ¡Eh! Un segundo de atención, por favor. —Raquel volvió a tomar cuenta del inquietante pero dulce tono de voz, algo elevado ahora para captar la atención de los demás. Se fijó en las larguísimas y perfectas uñas en las que terminaban sus dedos, pintadas de un bonito color vino. Raquel miró las suyas, cortas y sin ningún tipo de arreglo y pensó en que, quizás, merecía darse a sí misma el capricho de pintarse las uñas de un color bonito cuando todo acabase. Cuando lo resolviera todo de una vez. — Esta es Raquel Murillo, estará sustituyendo a Arturo como profesora de lengua durante el tiempo que se extienda su baja.

Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia ella, que intentaba aparentar tranquilidad y solvencia. _"Que parezca que llevas toda tu vida haciendo esto, Raquel. Que nadie se dé cuenta de que estás muerta de miedo",_ se repetía a sí misma una y otra vez. Dejó su bolso en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa, y según iba reparando en las caras de sus nuevos compañeros, un dolor de tripa se iba apoderando de todo su ser. No podía ser, joder. No podía ser. Ahí estaban de nuevo aquellas dos mujeres del bar, la que se parecía a Mia Wallace y la otra, otra hablando entre ellas, rodeadas de un par de hombres. Raquel quería que la Tierra la tragase y la escupiese lo más cerca posible de Australia.

Si esas mujeres estaban allí; y lo estaban, salvo alucinación producto de sus propios nervios, eso significaba que él también debía estarlo. El hombre del bar con el que se le había soltado la lengua y había acabado confesándole muchas más cosas de las que debería. La única persona que, en ese momento, sabía que Raquel estaba embarazada. Paseó, ansiosa, su mirada por tres o cuatro grupitos de personas que dejaban de hablar en corros para mirarla. Él no estaba. No estaba. Debían ser dos mujeres muy parecidas a las del bar. También profesoras. Era casualidad, pero podía suceder. Podía suceder. Raquel estaba sudando por partes de su cuerpo por las que jamás había sudado antes y, mostrando una sonrisa algo forzada a los compañeros y compañeras que la saludaban, pasó su mirada por el único lugar de la sala que aún no había escaneado: la mesa. Ahí estaba.

El hombre del bar.

Sergio.

Agarró con fuerza el respaldo de la silla sobre la que se apoyaba, en la que había dejado el bolso segundos antes, mientras asentía a lo que fuese que Alicia le estaba diciendo. No escuchaba nada más allá de los latidos fuertes de su corazón retumbándole en los oídos. Cuando vio cómo él elevaba su mirada hacia ella y sus ojos se cruzaban, decidió hacer lo único que pensó que podría salvarla: fingir delante de todos que no conocía de nada a su nuevo compañero de trabajo. De forma inconsciente, Raquel tomó asiento a la par que el resto de personas de la sala, mientras seguía escuchando a Alicia de fondo relatando las novedades del curso. Los ojos de Raquel no se despegaron de los del hombre ni por un instante, dándose cuenta de que él tampoco parecía muy capaz de prestar atención a algo que no fuese ella. Una tímida sonrisa tomó el control de sus labios, que acabaron atrapados entre sus incisivos. La respuesta por parte de él llegó rápido, un asentimiento acompañado de un parpadeo leve y una mueca que hizo que Raquel se sintiese mucho más comprendida de lo que jamás hubiera esperado.

Retiró sus ojos de los de él, con algo de esfuerzo, y fingió ordenar la carpeta encima de la mesa. Lo cierto era que le estaba haciendo gracia la situación. Mucha gracia. De hecho, estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada en medio de esa primera reunión con todos sus nuevos compañeros y posicionarse como la _loca histriónica de Lengua_. Le daba un poco igual. La ironía a la que su vida se atrevía a someterla era algo que Raquel no era capaz aún de comprender. No sabría decir exactamente el número de habitantes que tenía Madrid en la actualidad, probablemente algo más de seis millones de personas. Seis. Se mordió el labio mientras Alicia le pasaba un par de papeles que debían contener algo importante para la organización del curso, pero todos los esfuerzos de Raquel estaban centrados en no partirse de risa. Evitaba aún el contacto visual con aquel ya no tan extraño profesor, porque sabía que cruzar sus ojos con los de él sería el detonante perfecto de la carcajada que llevaba conteniendo minutos. Se imaginó a sí misma contándole a Mónica, a la que llamaría en cuanto tuviese ocasión, que de seis millones de personas el azar había decidido que le contase su vida a su futuro compañero de trabajo en un bar cualquiera el sábado noche justo antes de comenzar las clases. Mandaba cojones.

— ¿Raquel? — La voz de Alicia la sacó de sus pensamientos súbitamente, teniendo que fingir que estaba prestando atención.

— ¿Qué? Perdona. Estaba leyendo... — Sus ojos se desplazaron rápidamente por el papel buscando comprender en microsegundos de qué se trataba lo que allí ponía.— ... Lo de las tutorías. Sí.

— Te decía que compartes curso con Marquina. —¿Marquina? Marquina. Le sonaba. Sergio Marquina. Estaba segura de que ese era el apellido que ese hombre había usado el sábado para presentarse. — Tú, el cuarto de ESO A y él, el B. Marquina es de Historia, seguro que os entendéis. Es el Jefe de Estudios también, así que cualquier duda que tengas puedes consultarle a él o a mí.

— Genial, gracias. Encantada.

Volvió sus ojos a los de Sergio, que le sonrió amable pero serio. Profesional. Agradeció a los cielos que él no hubiera hecho ninguna señal de conocerla con antelación. Parecía ser que no tenía tan mal ojo para elegir extraños ante los que desnudarse. Metafóricamente, claro. Aunque admitía que era posible este tal Sergio tampoco fuera una mala opción con la que desnudarse en el sentido literal de la palabra. Se reprochó a sí misma el pensamiento, diciéndose que ese tipo de derivadas con compañeros de trabajo estaban completamente prohibidas. No sabía si realmente lo estaban en el centro, pero Raquel se acababa de auto-imponer la restricción. Aquel tal Sergio parecía amable, ya se lo había parecido hacía dos días en aquel bar, y no se iba a cerrar a tener una amistad con él, por supuesto que no. Pero hasta ahí iba a ir el asunto.

— Igualmente, Raquel. Un placer conocerte.

Raquel sonrió, eternamente agradecida de que él le hubiera seguido el rollo sin necesidad de ser más explícita. O quizás ni se acordaba de ella, era posible, aunque la primera mirada que habían intercambiado le había dejado claro que no parecía ser así. Aún así, Raquel dudaba. Siempre dudaba de sí misma y de su capacidad de dejar huella. La inseguridad la abarcaba por completo. Su cerebro hizo click y volvió a pensar en su embarazo. Llevaba dos días machacándose en silencio en casa, intentando tomar una decisión que, a decir verdad, le venía grande. Enorme. No es que no estuviera preparada para ser madre, no era eso. Raquel sabía perfectamente que lo estaba. Pero no sabía si quería serlo en esas condiciones. Ver a Sergio y recordar su encuentro el sábado noche solo le había instalado en el estómago el nerviosismo que había intentado alejar esa mañana.

— ¿Coordináis entre hoy y mañana los dos primeros puntos de las hojas? — Raquel volvió su mirada a Alicia, que dejaba la taza de café en la mesa mientras miraba divertida las expresiones en las caras de sus dos compañeros, que se acababan de conocer. Nunca había visto a Marquina mirar hipnotizado a nadie. Pero lo cierto era que no había separado sus ojos de la mujer desde que esta había entrado en la sala. Este curso iba a ser divertido, y ella iba a forzar la maquinaria todo lo posible para que lo fuera.— Sois los únicos que faltáis. Tomaos un café o lo que sea luego y lo habláis. Me lo mandáis al correo.

Ni Sergio ni Raquel prestaron mucha más atención a lo que se dijo más allá de ese momento. Sus cabezas, centradas en ese café que tenían que tomarse con la confesión de Raquel del otro día de por medio. Sergio se preguntaba si ella estaría mejor, quería saber más de ella pero no quería presionarla. Eso jamás. No deseaba que se generase una relación de poder derivada de esa información que ella compartió sin saber nada. Suponía que no iba a decir públicamente lo del embarazo aún, porque sería pronto, y él estaba dispuesto a facilitarle todo lo posible la existencia. Los ojos de ella, aunque divertidos cuando habían aterrizado en los suyos, seguían cargados de una tristeza que despertaba sus instintos más protectores. Raquel, por su parte, esperaba poder hablar con él para pedirle discreción. Para explicarle, quizás algo mejor, algunas de las cosas que él ya sabía. Y para reírse con él de la maldita casualidad de encontrase en Madrid dos veces con la misma persona.

La reunión terminó y Sergio observó cómo Raquel y Alicia se dirigían al despacho de esta última, deduciendo que probablemente irían a firmar el contrato. Se entretuvo de más re-organizando algunos papeles mientras sus compañeros se levantaban. Vio cómo Silene se acercaba a él, con un trozo de jamón en la boca y las cejas arqueadas.

— ¿Qué ha pasado con la rubia, Profesor? —Todos sus compañeros le llamaban así, burlándose del hecho de que él obligase a sus alumnos a dirigirse a él de tal forma.— ¿Te has enamorado a primera vista?

— Qué tonterías dices, Silene. —Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, incómodo con la afirmación de su amiga.— Es sólo que me suena de algo, y no soy capaz de saber de qué.

Sergio mintió, sabiendo que ninguno de los integrantes de su grupo de amigos se habían dado cuenta el sábado anterior de la conversación que él tuvo con Raquel. Por entonces, era tan sólo una mujer más que estaba en el Hanoi. Pensó que así, quizás, lo dejarían pasar.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Ágata se acercó a ellos, mientras terminaba de recoger sus pertenencias.

—Que el Profesor se ha _enamorao_ de la nueva de Lengua.

— Pues ya se podía enamorar de mí, joder. —Ágata arqueó las cejas mientras le miraba, divertida, haciéndole la misma broma que llevaba dos años practicando.— Todo se lo llevan las rubias, qué cansancio.

— ¡A clase!

Respondió serio mientras se alejaban, divertidas, hablando de que iban a pasar de los hombres de una vez por todas y se iban a liar entre ellas. Sergio pensó que ojalá él no viese eso nunca, porque no sabía si podría soportar tanto drama diario en el trabajo. Si esas dos por separado eran una bomba, no quería imaginarlas juntas. Vio a Raquel salir del despacho de Alicia y se levantó, apresurado, para acercarse a ella. Se estiró la camisa, bien metida entre el pantalón y se secó las manos en el frontal del mismo. Tenía que quedar con ella para acordar el tema de las tutorías y, también era cierto, para aclarar este pequeño capricho del azar. Se fijó en que los ojos de Raquel ya estaban fijos en los suyos, una sonrisa tímida apareciendo.

— Bueno, soy Sergio Marquina. Encantado de conocerte, _por primera vez_.

Le ofreció la mano para estrecharla, bromeando, mientras ella negaba divertida con la cabeza. El pelo castaño se movía siguiendo el vaivén de su cabeza y los ojos le sonreían más de lo que lo habían hecho muchas de las bocas que había conocido. Le estrechó la mano, pequeña en comparación con la suya, y el contacto con su piel le suscitó calma.

— Me _muero_ de vergüenza, por favor. — Raquel rió estrechándole brevemente la mano, rompiendo el contacto mucho antes de lo que Sergio habría querido y usando esa misma mano que antes estaba en contacto con la suya para ponerse un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. Sergio ya tenía cazado ese tic. Estaba nerviosa.— Tengo clase en cinco minutos y no paro en toda la mañana, ¿miramos lo de las tutorías a las 2?

Los ojos de ella, lanzándole una plegaria, decían mucho más. Pedían disculpas, casi auxilio, por la situación. Le decían, sin una sola palabra, que quería hablar con él de todo aquello que no podían aclarar en el momento. Las tutorías eran lo de menos, pero eran la mejor excusa. Sergio la entendió, aunque él jamás se había caracterizado por su destreza en la comprensión de la comunicación no verbal. Pero con Raquel le resultaba fácil.

— Claro, ¿tomamos algo en el bar de aquí al lado? — Avanzaron juntos hacia la puerta de salida de la Sala de Profesores, quedándose parados en medio una vez hubieron salido de ahí. Ella iba en una dirección, hacia el ala de bachillerato, y él a la contraria.— No es el Hanoi, pero...

— No tengo ni idea de qué es ese tal Hanoi, pero el bar de al lado me parece buena idea. — El guiño de ojos que le dirigió volvió a hacerle reír, encantado con la conexión que habían desarrollado en esa breve interacción.— Te veo luego.

Se quedó petrificado cuando la mano de ella se deslizó amigablemente por la parte posterior de su brazo, en un contacto distendido que le dejó sin saber bien cómo reaccionar. A Sergio Marquina no le gustaba el contacto físico con gente que conocía, ni mucho menos con aquella que no conocía. Tenía un carácter algo frío y huidizo, pero esta mujer le había roto los esquemas desde el comienzo. Se había acercado a ella en un bar, algo tan poco propio de él que casi le asustaba. Pero casi le resultaba más aterrador el hecho de sentirse cómodo hablando con ella, suponiendo una confianza que era imposible que tuvieran. Con el calor del contacto de su mano deslizándose todavía por la piel de su brazo, cubierta por una ligera camisa, Sergio pensó que quizás este extraño comienzo no era más que la promesa de una buena relación de trabajo. Tenía que ser eso. Miró el reloj en su muñeca izquierda, comprobando que quedaban dos minutos para el comienzo de su clase y, mientras avanzaba a toda prisa por los pasillos, decidió achacar su piel erizada a los nervios del primer día de clase. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos 🥰


End file.
